Sanitarium Welcome Home
by Cpt Mal
Summary: Poor Dean..has a djinn got him again...another Angel's mind trick? What the hell! Not Slash Please R & R :
1. Chapter 1: Realisation?

Poor Dean doesn't know what is up from down...which is the real reality? Has a djinn got him again or an angel messing with his head? (Don't worry about the Sam situation!)

Just testing the water, please Rate and Review.

I don't own anything/any characters.

Sanitarium

Dean's eyes flickered open slowly, taking in his surroundings and wondering where the hell he was. It was a small, white clinical-looking room, sunlight shining through

the curtains of a small mesh covered window to his right. Dean wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of disinfectant. Another occupied bed opposite his own. _The last thing_

_he remembers was falling asleep on Bobby's couch in South Dakota!_ Dean looked down and realised he was in a pair of light blue scrub trousers and a white tight V-neck

t-shirt. Just as Dean was going to inspect the other occupant of the room, the door swung open with a thud.

"Morning Dean-o" said the familiar figure standing in the doorway. Taking a step toward the man, Dean shouts "Gabriel! I should have known " then realisation hit Dean

and shuffled back from the smaller man, landing with his back on the bed " Lucifer killed you!" Dean whispered softly. Gabe gave him a look of disbelief, shrugged and

said cheerfully "I think it's time for your meds man!" Gabe headed towards the other bed, shaking the rooms other occupant awake "Come on Chuck, up and at 'em!" The

man awoke, slowly sitting up, Dean recognised him instantly, as none other than Prophet-of-the-Lord Chuck Shurley.

Once he was sure they were both fully awake, Gabe left the room. "Chuck? What the hell happened? Where the hell are we? And where the fuck is Sam" asked Dean.

Chuck took one look at him and sighed deeply "Not again!" said Chuck softly. "Look, I will explain everything soon, but we have to get dressed and head to breakfast, or

there won't be any left" said Chuck knowing how much Dean loves his food. Dean nodded to Chuck, deciding he has never steered him or Sam wrong in the past. After

they both dressed, Dean followed Chuck out the door, walking down the hallway, Dean started to get restless. "Come on Chuck, are you gonna tell me what the hell is

going on here?" "Just wait here for a second, please?" he asked Dean, who reluctantly nodded in response. Chuck headed to a bright blue door to the right of them,

knocked, and then entered.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" said a cold familiar voice behind him. Turning around he was staring into the face of the demon who had tortured him for 30 years in hell "Alastair" he

said through gritted teeth. "Did you miss me Dean? That new roommate of yours looks boring! If you ever want to be my roommate again, you only have to ask, you do

remember how much fun we had?" he said with a cold, harsh laugh. Dean was scared; _Sam had killed this Son-of-a-bitch hadn't he?_

Suddenly, the blue door Chuck disappeared through opened to reveal not only Chuck, but Castiel too. "Alastair! What do you think you are doing? You were told not to go

anywhere near Dean Winchester, don't make me put you in solitary! Take this as your first and final warning!" barked Castiel. Alastair flinched and walked off, his

shoulders slumped in defeat. When he was sure he was gone, Castiel turned to face Dean with a bright smile on his face. "Cas!" Dean breathed, darting forward to pull

the Angel into a brotherly embrace. "Dean, I told you, you may only call me Cas in our sessions" said Cas in his ear. "Sessions? What do you mean?" asked Dean, pulling

away from the Angel. Castiel turned to Chuck who said "I told you!" as he walked off muttering something about breakfast. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him

through the blue door. Once they were both sat down, Castiel picked up his phone and asked for some coffee and breakfast to be brought to his office for Dean.

"Now Dean, what is the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?" asked Castiel. "Well, Bobby, Sammy and me just finished hunting a Werewolf, and I

think I remember falling asleep on Bobby's couch". Dr Castiel Novak was not a person to swear, but all he could say was "Oh Crap!" "What?" asked Dean. "I hate to have

to tell you this Dean, but you have been a patient here for 7 years, this is the Serenity Valley Mental Institution" said Castiel seriously. "Wait, what? Is this some kind of

sick joke Cas?" said Dean, rising to his feet in anger. Castiel got up and approached a filing cabinet, taking out a thick black file and placed it in front of Dean. It was clearly

marked with Dean's name, so he opened it. Inside there were mountains of notes on himself, including a newspaper clipping from November 1983, the night of the fire his

Mother died in. Except this time the headline read "6 Month Old Boy Dies in Tragic House fire".

Dean's feet went from under him, and he slumped in the chair,tears falling down Dean's cheeks as he saw the picture below the headline of a 6 month old Sam. He looked

up slowly at Castiel, who gave him a small sad smile. "What the hell is this Cas?" Dean shouted angrily. "It's the truth Dean I will call your Parents and inform them of your

change, they will want to come and visit" said Castiel. "My..my parents are alive Cas? Both of them?" asked Dean. "Yes, I will call them now, you should go and take your

medication, then rest, you have had quite a shock" said Castiel, leading Dean to the door. Opening it, he spotted an Orderly. "Gabriel, will you escort Dean to his room

after he has had his medication please?" asked Castiel. "Sure thing Doc" replied Gabe. Leading Dean for his meds, Gabe turned, looked at Dean and saw how red his eyes

were from crying and put a hand gently on his shoulder. Dean looked at him and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, even if it was only briefly.

A cold patronising voice came from behind them "Aww poor Dean, just found out about your baby Bro again? Shame you couldn't save poor 'ickle Sammy huh?" Dean

turned round sharply and came face to face with Lucifer. Dean saw red and lunged at the man, within seconds Dean had Lucifer pinned underneath him, his left hand

tightly on his throat, while punching him hard with the other. Gabriel and two other Orderly's had to pull Dean away from the now laughing Lucifer. They dragged Dean

away kicking and screaming "Son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck!"

After the Orderly's get Dean lying on the bed, his arms and legs restrained, Gabriel gave him a sad look and said "Sorry Dean-o" and injected his thigh with a clear liquid.

Suddenly the lights were dimming, all Dean could mumble was "Sammy" over and over again, until it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again

_Chapter 2: Home Again_

"Dean" someone whispered in his ear repeatedly, each time getting louder, he stirred slightly, until he heard the familiar voice behind it, clear and strong, "Dean!" Cas basically shouted in his ear. "Castiel leave me alone" Dean mumbled sadly. "Dean, are you alright man?" said the voice of his little brother. Dean's tear-stained eyes shot open, he saw Sam standing beside Cas, who was wearing his customary head-tilt and brows furrowed in confusion. Dean jumped up and ran towards Sam, pulling his brother into a tight hug, so tight that Sam was starting to change colour. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jerk?" asked Sam, pushing him away, chuckling slightly. Dean cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "Nothing, Bitch!" he replied with a forced smile. Dean sighed in relief as he realised he was back in Bobby's living room and everything was as it should be. _Must have just been a weird dream _thought Dean.

"You feeling OK Dean?" asked Sam, snapping Dean from his thoughts. "You sure slept a long time". "I'm fine Sammy, just had a strange dream" replied Dean. "What about?" enquired his little brother. Cas looked up curiously, awaiting the answer. Dean opened his mouth to reply… "You idjits gonna get in here, or do you girls wanna continue the slumber party and talk about your feelings?" shouted Bobby from the Kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sighed, relieved that he didn't have to describe his dream. Dean followed Sam and Cas into the Kitchen. As they ate the breakfast of Sausage, Bacon and Eggs that Bobby had prepared for them. He told them of a possible hunt that he wanted to send them on. "People in Jamestown, North Dakota have been acting violently, out of character – best guess is a demon or a shape shifter" explained Bobby, handing Sam the research.

After breakfast the boys were packing up the Impala. Cas approached Dean, "I have to return to heaven, call me if you require assistance". Dean blinked and the Angel was gone. He thought of the Cas in his dream and chuckled to himself; at both their differences and similarities – the Doc had a better grasp of facial expressions, but still the same awkward use of language.

15 minutes later, Sam and Dean got in the beautiful, black, sleek Impala. Dean turned on the music, blasting Travelling Riverside Blues, singing along as they headed north;

_Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid _

_She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid" _

_Well I know my baby, if I see her in the dark _

_I said I know my rider, if I see her in the dark_

Sam smirked and shook his head at his older brother, _same old Dean _he thought.

Finally reaching their destination three and a half hours later (thanks to Dean's driving, it should have been five), they checked into the first Motel they came across, and set out planning their next move.

They donned their Fed suits and headed to the victim's homes to interrogate them, and the witnesses to their 'violent outbursts'. There was no loss of time, no smell of sulphur, and no mention of black smoke. The victims denied even being there at the time of the outbursts-and all alibi's checked out according to the local PD. " This means a shape shifter for sure" said Sam as they left the Police Station. "You think?" asked Dean in a sarcastic tone.

After returning to their motel, Dean went for a shower – while Sam went to pick up some Diner food (mainly for his brother). "Don't forget the pie!" shouted Dean from the bathroom. Sam headed through the door shaking his head "Dude I only ever forgot the pie once!"

Sam returned an hour later and placed the bag on the table. "What the hell Sam! Where's my pie?" shouted Dean as he rifled through the bag of goodies. Sam just shrugged and said "Must have forgotten". Dean eyed Sam with suspicion. _Sam wouldn't forget the pie! Not after last time! Why did it take him an hour to go to the Diner anyway? __ he thought. _

Dean picked up a silver knife from his duffel and grazed Sam's arm with it, his skin burned instantly at the slight touch. The shifter took a swing at Dean, who ducked in time; he kept the shifter at bay with the silver dagger. "Where is Sam?" he shouted. "Wouldn't you like to know" replied the Sam lookalike with a smirk on his face. The shifter couldn't get close enough to Dean to take him out, due to the silver blade he was wielding in his hand, so he took off out the door and into the night – Dean in pursuit.

Dean knew he had to stay close to the shifter, before it transformed into someone else. Running as fast as he could, he followed the Sam lookalike round the corner into an alley, to find it had disappeared. He walked on with caution with his back to the wall so he wouldn't be taken by surprise. He had two choices, the sewer or abandoned warehouse. Dean approached the dilapidated warehouse cautiously and quietly – eyes scanning the area for clues that would lead him to the real Sam. Something shiny caught his eye _Sam's money clip! _Now he knew he was in the right place.

He scanned the whole Warehouse, searching for his brother. A muffled sound drew him from his sweep of the vast area – he headed towards a closed door, which he opened quickly and silently. Inside the shifter was shedding its skin _Yuck! Disgusting creatures _he thought. While the monster was preoccupied, Dean glanced around the large room, there were a few people tied up and blindfolded, including his brothers lanky form. Dean decided that now that he found Sam, he didn't need the shifter anymore. The monster was still oblivious to Dean's presence, so he lunged at his now twin form and stabbed it clean through the heart. Looking into his own cold, dead eyes, Dean shuddered. Dean sighed and rolls his eyes "There's only one Dean, bitch!" kicking his lifeless form on the floor. He hurries over to where the hostages are tied up to cut them free from their binds. One of the men looked completely horrified. Dean decided to comfort him the way he knew best, by cracking a joke. "Ordinarily I'd tell you a convincing lie, but I don't have my Neuralizer today, so what you saw was real – sorry" said Dean with a lop-sided grin. Happy that the victims were out, he ran to Sam's side, pulling off his brother's blindfold, he found Sam unconscious. "Dammit Sammy" he mumbled as he struggled to heave his Sam's larger frame up from the floor. They were half way towards the exit when Dean felt a stabbing pain in his arm. "Son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Dean as he fell over, landing on Sam's still body. "Cas" he whispered. He heard a flap of wings before it all went dark.

Dean's scrunched his nose up, the smell of disinfectant overwhelming his senses. Dean opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh lights above him. After adjusting to the brightness, he looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on his Mum and Dad smiling down at him. Dean's mouth fell open. Castiel pulled the needle from his arm and smiled. "Just gave you something to wake you up Dean, no need to worry" said Castiel with a curt nod.

_**Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts guys :) It's making me want to keep writing :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Delusions

**I am so sorry that this took so long, but everyone has a Chapter that explains things and it's kinda boring and hard to write. Emotional Dean is not my strong suit, but I hope you guys keep reading-it will get better I promise. I will be introducing more characters to the mental hospital side, I already have a shortlist, but if there is anyone you really want to see in there, let me know and I will see what I can do :)**

_Chapter 3: Delusions_

Castiel started to loosen Dean's restraints. _They are not my parents! They can't be, can they? This isn't real! _he thought. "Who are you?"

shouted Dean, jumping up to stand-now free of his restraints. Mary and John looked at each other for a moment, before turning their gaze

back to their Son. Tears started to form in Mary's eyes and John frankly looked as though he had been slapped. Castiel stepped between

Dean and his parents, facing Dean with a stern look on his face. "Dean, behave yourself or I WILL SEDATE YOU AGAIN!" threatened

Castiel. "Good-go ahead do it! I don't want to be here!" replied Dean folding his arms. Castiel sighed and turned to the rooms other

occupants. "Perhaps it would be best if you both wait in my office" said Castiel with a reassuring smile. John nodded and placed his arm

around his crying wife's shoulder, leading her from the room. Castiel turned to face Dean, his eyes hard and his mouth open in disbelief.

Castiel took a few slow deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment. _Dean won't respond well to anger. _Castiel knew he had to calm

himself before talking to his favourite patient. "Dean, I thought we had moved past this, I showed you the truth yesterday in my office".

Dean advanced on Castiel, right into his personal space. "I don't know what is causing this-it could be a witch, an angel or who knows

what else, but I WILL get to the bottom of this!" said Dean through gritted teeth. "Dean, there are no such things-no supernatural

beings-there are just people" said Castiel calmly. "Do you want me to mediate a meeting between you and your parents?" "I don't believe

those ARE my parents Cas! I won't talk to them until they have been tested!" said Dean, folding his arms.

Castiel had a difficult decision to make, he didn't want to encourage anyone's delusions, but if it was the only way to get Dean in the

same room as his parents, it didn't look like he had any choice. He thought back to a previous session, where Dean told him the best ways

to test certain 'creatures'. If he had it right, they only needed salt, silver and holy water, all of which were available within the Hospital

and would not be harmful to anyone. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. "Fine, we can set up the 'test' before lunch, but you will have to

be on your best behaviour. "Scouts honour Cas" said Dean with a cheeky grin.

Dean and Castiel set up the table for lunch, holy water in the glasses, (courtesy of the Hospital Chapel) silver cutlery and salt in the food.

Once Dean was happy with the setup, Castiel went to retrieve the Winchesters from his office.

Castiel entered his office and found Mary and John sitting quietly at his desk. "Dean is ready to see you now; I thought maybe having

lunch together may be more relaxing setting for him to talk with you". "He always did love his food" said Mary with a small hopeful smile,

sniffing and wiping her remaining tears away. John just held her in his arms. "I just hope there's pie, to stop him moaning" said John with

a slight chuckle. Mary smiled at her husband. Castiel led the way to the cafeteria where Dean was sitting patiently. He smiled at his

'parents' as they sat down at the table together. Dean tightened his grip on a silver knife that he was hiding under the table, waiting for

the inevitable to happen…but it didn't, Mary and John started to eat the meal and drank some water with no ill effects. The knife slipped

from Dean's grasp and fell to the floor. His voice wavered slightly as he spoke "Mom, Dad…it's really you" he said standing up from the

table and throwing an arm around each of his parents. "Yeah Dean, it's us" said John, gripping his son tightly in a hug, while fighting back

his tears. Mary started to cry again, but with a smile on her face as she embraced her son. They sat through the rest of the meal in

silence, Dean glancing up at his parents every so often to make sure they were still there. After they had finished eating, John turned to

Dean and spoke. "I think we need to talk son." Just as Castiel opened his mouth to suggest moving the meeting to his office, Gabriel ran

into the Cafeteria. "Doc, we need you to come quick, Luke is having one of his tantrums, smashing everything he can get his hands on".

Dean stood up in an attempt to aid Cas, but one stern look from the blue-eyed Doctor told him to stay right where he was, so he slumped

back down in his chair. "If you would please excuse me for a moment" said Castiel to the Winchesters.

John opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he didn't have a clue how to start. He looked over to Mary who smiled at him

briefly, before turning her attention to Dean. "Sweetie, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Mary. Dean shifted uncomfortably in

his seat, he always felt awkward talking about his thoughts and feelings, but he knew he could never lie to his Mom. "Honestly, I don't

know what's real anymore, nothing makes sense, one minute I'm here, the next I'm with Sammy" said Dean quietly. John looked down at

his feet and Mary physically and mentally tried to compose herself, after hearing the name of her dead Son for the first time in years. "OK,

you know what happened though don't you?" asked Mary hesitantly, tears filling her eyes, she looked away. "What you Mother means is

that you know that the man responsible for the situation that led to your Brother's death was arrested for what he did to you, don't you?"

asked John. "What he did to me?" asked Dean. John sighed…"He was a Janitor at your School, Aaron Zazel. He teased you and…tortured

you…mentally and physically for fun, told you if anyone found out what he said or did to you, that he would hurt your family, you were 4

years old Dean, you can't blame yourself" said John, seeing the guilty look in his Son's face. Dean took a moment to process this, _this can't_

_ be right. Can it?_

"Oh Dean, finding out the truth the hard way? Mommy and Daddy gonna kiss the booboo all better? So it's your fault after all that your

brother died, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, no surprise there" said the cold, nasally voice of Alastair as it echoed

throughout the room. Dean was up in seconds, grabbing the silver knife he dropped on the floor earlier, his reflexes like lightning, he

grabbed Alastair, holding the knife to his throat, blood falling from the slight cut he made, just holding it there "You heartless, cowardly

son of a bitch!" spat Dean. Mary screamed. Dean found himself dragged away from Alastair and disarmed with amazing strength and

speed, Dean turned to punch the assailant, but was quickly immobilized by what turned out to be his Father. "He's not worth it, Dean" his

Dad whispered in his ear.

Gabriel and Castiel came running into the room, looked around to assess the situation. Alastair just laughed and walked out. Mary was

sobbing and was visibly shaken and John had Dean in a tight grip that he couldn't get out of. "I think Dean has had enough for today,

would you mind bringing him to his room Mr Winchester?" asked Castiel. John nodded and led Dean back to the room he occupied earlier.

John held him down as Castiel refastened Dean's restraints; all the while Dean was shouting and screaming objections. Mary ran out of

the room because she couldn't watch any more, Gabriel followed her out to offer her comfort. Meanwhile, Castiel produced a small needle

and looked down at Dean apologetically, sticking it in his arm, till it all went black.


	4. Please help me!

Please review my last chapter-im ambivilent to continue without input. My emotional Dean sucks :s


End file.
